Many devices, including wearable devices, utilize electronics to perform various functions. Many of these devices have small form factors. Use of on-board electronics generates heat. Overheating can result due to the small form factor used in housing the electronics. Such overheating is undesirable, as it can damage device components or lead to the perception by the user that the device is being overused.